creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Mary
Bio Named after Mary I of England, Bloody Mary is the ghost of an unhappy woman who committed suicide due to having her baby stolen. This turned her spirit mad with grief and anger and she would haunt the world via the use of mirrors. It is traditionally said that "Bloody Mary" will appear if a brave (or foolish) soul chants her name three or more times next to a mirror in complete darkness at midnight. Powers/Weapons Of course, anyone foolish enough to provoke Bloody Mary is said to pay the price. Unlike many ghosts (who merely scare humans) Bloody Mary is said to be capable of physical harm and will either kill her victims via disfigurement, decapitation or scratching their eyes out. If she is in a "merciful" mood, Bloody Mary is said to simply turn her victim insane or she may take a fancy to someone and drag them into the mirror. Movelist Special Moves *Mirror Blast - Mary takes out a hand mirror and shoots a fireball from it at the opponent. *Reflection - Mary takes out a hand mirror, able to deflect opposing projectiles. *Bloody Teleport - Mary teleports. *Red Dash - Mary dashes forth, leaving a trail of blood behind her. On its own it doesn't hit. **Red Slide - A follow-up to the Red Dash, Mary slides on a pool of blood and attacks the opponent. *Bloody Kick - Mary kicks the opponent while airbone. *Bloody Dance - Mary spins in place. *Throw - Mary makes the opponent dizzy with some light from her hand mirror, then kicks him/her away. *Reverse Throw - Mary clones herself and knocks the opponent around from behind. Super Move *Projectile Mirror - Bloody Mary surrounds herself with two floating mirrors, allowing her to protect herself from any projectiles. Lasts 10 seconds. Creepy Finishers *Mirror Attack - Mary creates a mirror image of the opponent, then stabs the reflection's chest with a knife and twists the blade, sending chunks of the opponent's torso flying before dropping dead. *Double Trouble - Mary drags the opponent into a mirror where she duplicates herself. One Mary grabs the upper half of the opponent while the other grabs the lower half. Both Marys then tug at the opponent until they rip him/her in half. Friendship *Mary drinks a Bloody Mary. Poses Intro *Mary enters the arena via mirror, goblet of virgin's blood in hand. After drinking it, she says, "Please entertain me." Win *Mary fans herself. Victory *Mary says "Farewell," and leaves via mirror. Win Quotes *"Don't come near me." *"You've bored me." Arcade Mode Intro *Bloody Mary was just doing her normal deeds of haunting the world via the Mirror world when she had about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Bloody Mary decided to join in exchange for her wish: Bring her daughter back. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Bloody Mary got back her life and to her delight, her daughter. The two created a new utopia and Mary served as its queen. Her daughter would become the heiress to the throne once the time comes. Notes *Her personality is kind of like Rachel Alucard from BlazBlue, only she actually drinks blood. *Her Red Dash and Red Slide are borrowed from Skarlet from Mortal Kombat 9's DLC. Speaking of Mortal Kombat, her Double Trouble finisher is based off of one of Ashrah's fatalities. Theme Song Bloody Mary's Theme: Shadows of the Labyrinth (AKA Shadow Labrys' Theme) Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Intense Rap Battles of Craziness Category:Sexy Characters